Le corbeau et le renard
by InkBox
Summary: Post Thor 2. Loki, renié par Huginn et Muninn, fait la rencontre du Maître-Corbeau du Palais d'Asgard, niché tout en haut du château, seul. Personnage genderqueer,donc utilisation du pronom neutre "Zie"


**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

_"Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_  
_ In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore._  
_ Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;_  
_ But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -_  
_ Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -_  
_ Perched, and sat, and nothing more."_

_The Raven_ , **Edgar Allan Poe.**

* * *

**Leçon du jour : j'utilise donc le pronom neutre "Zie" qui se décline sous la forme "zir". "Zie" est le pronom personnel sujet, et "zir" l'adjectif possessif et les autres déclinaisons.**

* * *

Plus rien ni personne ne s'opposait à lui dorénavant. Maintenant il était libre, maintenant il était puissant, maintenant il était roi : Père-de-Tout, Biorn, Fiolnir. Il possédait tant de titres et noms, autant qu'il avait de visages aux yeux de humains.

Un visage qui en dissimulait un autre, bien plus jeune et beau, qu'il était le seul à voir dans les reflets d'eau et de verre. Derrière Odin, il y avait Loki à présent, et seulement lui. Le manipulateur, le tricheur, le magicien aux mille mauvais tours.

Faire croire à Thor qu'il était mort avait été facile : tromper la mort n'est qu'un tour parmi d'autres. Loki, caché sous le visage de son prétendu "père", rit doucement. Quel idiot de gober ainsi sa confession larmoyante et débordante de culpabilité et d'affection mielleuse !

Se déguiser en soldat avait été simple aussi, mais savoir quoi faire d'Odin n'avait pas été aisé. Le tuer ? Le cacher ? Ses deux hypothèses s'étaient longtemps battues dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive trancher.

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever sur Asgard, illuminant la seconde semaine du règne secret de , il était bon roi ! Et bon acteur. Personne ne trouvait à redire sur sa politique, ni sur son comportement : personne ne l'avait percé à jour.

Personne sauf ces deux-là.

Huginn et Muninn, la "pensée" et la "mémoire" d'Odin, ses deux corbeaux, oiseaux noirs de son malheur qui démontraient la limite de sa supercherie. Loki savait bien que chaque matin, les deux corneilles traversaient les Neuf Royaumes et en rapportaient les moindres nouvelles à "Père", leur œil vif et intelligent.

Mais depuis huit jours qu'il était sur le trône, ils ne s'étaient installés qu'une seule fois sur son épaule de vieillard, et étaient partis aussi vite, sans un mot, leur regard soudain courroucé.

Dans un élan de colère, Loki les siffla comme des chiens, chose inutile et dégradante pour un corbeau, animal sacré. Il vit leurs deux silhouettes sombres survoler le palais et se réfugier dans une tour plus en haut. Malgré ses années à vivre en prétendu "fils" et en prisonnier politique dans ce château, Loki n'en avait pas pu visiter tous les recoins, notamment ceux des serviteurs d'Odin et Frigga. Celle-ci rappelait toujours ses deux garçons à l'ordre d'une voix sereine, les invitant plutôt à s'entraîner ou étudier.

Il ignora le bref pincement qu'il eut au coeur et quitta sa suite pour se diriger vers les hauteurs du palais. Les domestiques déjà debout à cette heure matinale le saluèrent tous avec respect et dévotion, ce qui lui rendit son sourire triomphant, qu'il transforma aussitôt en sourire de bon patriarche. Mieux valait ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Au fil des marches, l'idée qu'il pourrait se perdre germa dans son esprit et l'alarma. Quel sorte de roi se perd dans sa propre demeure ? A part un vieux fou sénile comme l'était le véritable Odin ? Dans tous les cas, si quelqu'un le voyait errer sans but, cela pouvait dangereusement menacer son tout nouveau règne.

Les escaliers se faisaient plus étroits et sombres à présent, et lui rappelaient presque les cachots, situés bien loin sous ses pieds. Il n'y avait presque aucun bruit à part celui du vent qui battait contre les murs, des croassements, des bruits de griffes et ... une voix étrange, rauque et étranglée.

Loki se trouva devant une porte noire d'encre et appuya sur la poignée de toutes ses forces. C'était fermé à clé._ Que peut-il bien y avoir ici ?_ songea-t-il en réessayant plus fort. Les voix se turent alors qu'un cliquetis déchirait le silence de l'aube encore sombre, aux tons violacés.

Il entendit une chaise crisser sur le sol, puis des pas lourds et mesurés se diriger vers lui et ouvrir les différents verrous qui les séparaient. Il recula d'une marche et se prépara au pire. Ainsi fut-il assez agréablement surpris de se trouver face à une seule personne, qui semblait absolument pacifique. Celle-ci s'inclina devant lui en tenant les pans de sa longue robe noire, ce qui fit glisser quelques mèches sombres sur son visage couleur ébène.

Il reconnut les croassements de Huginn et Muginn : la personne en face de lui, dont il n'était pas sûr du sexe ni du genre à cause de son allure androgyne, se retourna et sembla les écouter avec grand intérêt, puis sourit.

" Les corbeaux du véritable Odin disent que vous êtes chanceux d'avoir réussi à tromper la Cour aussi longtemps".

Sa voix était grave, calme et mélodieuse et n'indiquait pas plus si cette personne était un homme ou une femme. Loki devait avoir l'air surpris tout autant par son apparence que par ses paroles car il eut droit à une présentation :

" Je suis Kafkabarn, le maître-corbeau du palais. Ne vous fiez pas au fait que j'ai utilisé le masculin : je suis un être-double comme on peut le dire parfois. Et ne cherchez pas à m'identifier, savoir si je suis de sexe féminin ou masculin n'a aucune importance , Seigneur Loki."

Autant utiliser sa réelle apparence. Il était fatigué de devoir se grimer en Odin en quasi-permanence. Il se pencha vers Kafkabarn et murmura, prêt à sortir les griffes :

"- Comment l'avez-vous su ?

- On ne trompe pas un corbeau. Ce sont les oiseaux les plus intelligents qui soient, de plus, Huginn et Muninn sont quasiment des parties de l'âme du Père-de-Tout. Vos tours, aussi habiles soient-ils, ne peuvent les duper, ni me duper moi. J'ai vu votre véritable visage dès que vous êtes sorti dans la Cour pour la première fois, il y a de cela sept jours , lui répondit-on.

- Et que comptez-vous faire ? ricana Loki en croisant les bras. Vous êtes seul(e), en autarcie, cloîtré(e) ici, tout en haut du palais. Je pourrais vous tuer maintenant. Vous ne diriez mon secret à personne.

- Qui dit que j'ai l'intention de dévoiler votre véritable identité, Mon Seigneur ? Si j'avais voulu vous dénoncer, j'aurais pu le faire il y a déjà plusieurs jours. Le Royaume n'a pas sombré dans le chaos depuis que vous êtes sur le trône, et je n'ai aucun intérêt à vouloir vous renverser. Comme vous le notez si bien, je ne suis que peu de chose à la Cour d'Asgard alors que vous êtes Roi. En revanche ..."

Kafkabarn ouvrit plus largement sa porte et saisit un corbeau que zir posa sur son épaule, couverte de métal en forme de plumes d'oiseau. Zie se rapprocha de Loki et lui dit :

" En revanche, je peux vous aider à rester sur ce trône sans éveiller trop de soupçons."

Son Roi zir fixa avec un intérêt non dissimulé puis laissa échapper un petit rire avant de conclure en tendant une main que zie serra :

"Nous avons donc un marché, Enfant du Corbeau".

* * *

_Bonsoir._

_J'espère faire une fanfiction courte cette fois, je me lance un peu à l'aveuglette mais j'écris surtout cette histoire parce qu'elle me trotte en tête et je dois m'en débarasser ... Je ne sais même pas si je vais la finir ni comment la finir pour le moment, mais elle devrait faire moins de dix chapitres comme je ne suis pas une aficionado de Marvel ._

_Kafkabarn veut dire "Enfant du Corbeau" en tchèque/suédois. Et j'ai utilisé l'expression "être double" pour désigner une personne qui ne se conforme ni aux sexes, ni aux genres, sans pour autant être hermaphrodite. N'espérez cependant pas de la romance, je ne compte pas en faire ici, d'autres doivent très bien le faire eux-mêmes._


End file.
